


烛光晚餐

by Ajjin



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	烛光晚餐

烛光晚餐

我流赫海  
迟到的8周年贺文(不是现实向  
说到底都是pwp  
本来不准备写的，但是我不想复习澳社了

00.

我想和你吃一顿烛光晚餐，没有烛光也没关系，是和你就行。

01.

海风阵阵，湿咸的味道对他们来说已经成为了一种熟悉的存在。夜幕遮去了蓝色，只留下海面尽头一丝淡淡的橙红。

12月，对于夏威夷来说正是好季节。不似家乡那般寒冷，风里都诉说着暖意。

李东海站在海边，侧头去看身边的人。正巧，李赫宰也在看他。

他们看着，笑了起来。不知是因为什么，又或者是他们从来都喜欢看着对方笑。

他们的目光总是这么坦白。在其他人多多少少为目光交错而感到别扭的时候，他们早已经正大光明交换过无数个真情流露的对视了。他们从来不惧惮。

02.

“我想和你吃一顿烛光晚餐。”

李东海曾经这样告诉过李赫宰。不过这是很久以前的事了，任谁忘记了也都可以被原谅。很多时候都是如此，我们去称赞那些记得的人，却忘了不记得的人并没有任何过错。

毕竟李东海也早就忘掉了这么一回事。

他在风中眯上了眼睛，等待着爱人的亲吻。爱人的亲吻像雨滴，温柔无比，一下一下地落在脸颊，落在鼻尖，落在唇角。

如果已经拥有了这样的爱情，谁还会去在乎一句早就被忘掉的话呢？

事实上，他们拥有过很多次烛光晚餐。有时是专门在餐厅订了座位，有时是在家里摆好了红酒。于是当他们在露天的座位上坐好，等来了点好的餐点时，谁都没有觉得缺少什么。

但是那句话忽然冲进了李东海的脑海。

“我想和你吃一顿烛光晚餐。”

他说了这句话，面对着他的爱人。

李赫宰明显感到了惊讶。他总觉得这句话很熟悉，或许很久以前就听过了，却又想不起是在何时何地。随后而来的又是紧张感，他没有办法弄来一支蜡烛，或者一支也过于寒酸。

“听着，东海，这有一点为难我。”

他尽量地让自己的语气听起来温柔一些，好不打搅了爱人的美好想法。这一场旅行，最不该有的就是他们之中任何一方的不开心。他也想更多更多地看到李东海笑，确认李东海的幸福。

他的表情看起来小心翼翼，眼神有意无意地躲闪着。李东海统统看在眼里。

李东海很开心，开心李赫宰一听到他的想法就立刻开始考虑。其实他自己也明白，这句话实现的可能性太小了。而他只是想说这么一句话。

他伸出手去勾李赫宰的手指。

“我想和你吃一顿烛光晚餐，没有烛光也没关系，是和你就行。”

远处不知是哪里的灯忽然亮了起来，仿佛一下子照亮了爱人的身影。李赫宰觉得光是这个画面就足够冲击了，只觉得心里面被输送了源源不断的能量。

03.

一瓶运动饮料，一部手机。

当手电筒的光茫从透明瓶子的底部穿过，向四周散开时，整张桌子被点亮了，爱人的脸庞也是。

李赫宰不确定李东海看他的时候眼睛里是不是闪着点泪光，但他相信没有。这种时候如果真的感动，哪怕是他那容易流泪的爱人，也会笑出来的。他会用尽所有力气，让李东海笑的。

“怎么样？还不赖吧。”

李东海点着头，嘴角咧得很开，长发随着脑袋上下晃动着，那样子美极了。

李赫宰控制不住去抚摸那跳动的头发。

“你真是如此美妙。”

04.

那一天李东海喝的酒有些多了。

下午在船上、晚上吃饭的时候。他微醺之后的脸颊有些绯红，让李赫宰看了心生怜爱。他用手覆上去，用大拇指尖轻轻摩挲。他的手有些大，李东海的半个脸颊都要被包住了。

“赫宰——”

李东海不知道是自己故意还是因为酒精，声音拖得很长，就像一个撒娇的孩子。再加上那双环在李赫宰颈边的手臂，真是可爱极了。李赫宰偏了一下头，像那双嘴唇吻下去。

李东海安静了好一会，甚至在李赫宰离开之后，也没有出声。李赫宰就着电梯里不太明亮的灯光看着李东海的面孔，灯光为睫毛洒下的阴影也完美无暇。

“赫宰——”

李东海又喊起了他的名字，声音虽然小了一些，却拖得更长了。

电梯停了下来，李东海整个人挂在李赫宰肩膀上，装出一副走不动路的样子，等着李赫宰把他拖回房间去。谁也不知道他是真的醉到没力气了，还是早就在电梯上升的过程中醒了过来。但李赫宰根本没有思考这些，他只是揽着爱人的腰，毫不费力地回到了房间。

木质门清脆地关上，李东海往李赫宰的怀里一窜，后者靠在了木门上，肉体与门板碰撞出声音来。

“痛吗？”

李东海似乎全然不顾自己原本这么做的目的，看向李赫宰的双眼。

李赫宰原本想说不痛的嘴角忽然停住了。

“嗯…肩膀那里撞到了。”

他的眼睛一动不动地看着李东海，似乎在传达着某种别样的意蕴。

李东海双手扒在他的肩膀上，眼睛转了转，像是突然想到了什么好点子。

“那我亲亲你吧。”

语罢便送上了自己的双唇。大概三秒，就在李东海准备离开的时候，脑后忽然被扣住，轻轻地往回压着。

李赫宰开始吻他了。这与这一天里其他时刻的亲吻都不同。他们在清晨的阳光下亲吻，在船上亲吻，在夜幕下亲吻，就在刚才，他们还在电梯里亲吻，可是这个吻不一样。

他们从吻里感受到了爱意之外的情欲。

谁也不知道接吻是怎么接到床上去的，或许是因为酒店的沙发并不能承载两个人的身体。总之当李东海从李赫宰身上爬起来的时候，他有几分喘息。而那稍长的发丝从耳后跑下来的时候，李赫宰笑了。他又伸手去抓，用手指一下一下地顺着，顺着顺着就把手移到了李东海隐约露出的后颈上。

当两具身体赤裸着纠缠到一起时，李东海总还是觉得奇妙。他觉得奇妙，和这个人走过了那么长的路，觉得奇妙，他的愿望能够被这个人一一实现，觉得奇妙，拥有着对这个人的爱情。他任由那双漂亮的手在自己身上摩挲，他接受来自这个人的每一下温柔的亲吻，他爱惜这个人留下的每一个痕迹。

李赫宰总觉得长发的李东海有一种说不出的魅力，平日里看着就觉得更加温柔，同样地，也更能随时随地唤起他做爱的想法。电梯里抱着自己、喊着自己名字的可人儿，现在正光着身子趴在自己身上，发丝凌乱着，遮挡脸颊的一小部分，颇带点羞意。

他吮吸着李东海的唇瓣，一只手握着李东海的肩膀，另一只手向下方探去。李东海的两只手扒在他的胸口，有一下没一下地摸着他胸前的肌肉。他被这动作弄得笑了出声，抬眼一看，李东海也正笑着，一副得意模样。他手下稍微用了点力气，轻松滑进了只属于他们的领域。他们早已这样得契合。

等到被李东海的温热包围起来，李赫宰似乎是发出了满足地喟叹。他用手掐住了李东海的腰，在李东海漂亮的肌肉上留下一个个痕迹。

“赫宰——”

李赫宰看他还在用这种语调，便开口道，

“小骗子，明明早就醒酒了。”

李东海可喜欢被各种奇怪的昵称叫了。因为每一种里面都是李赫宰对他不同的宠溺。

“还痛吗？”

说着李东海把手伸到了李赫宰的肩胛骨上，轻轻抚摸。李赫宰看着眼前认真的人，摇了摇头。

“这种时候你还真是一点危机感都没有呢。”

说着动了动身体，好让李东海感觉到埋在他身体里的东西现在是什么状态。

李东海觉得自己的脸羞红了，于是趴进了李赫宰的肩膀。

“坏家伙。”

不知道这句话到底触到了李赫宰的哪一根线，总之他像是一下子来了兴致，不再将注意力放在性爱以外的地方，开始了浪漫的深夜。

05.

当熹微的晨光从厚重的窗帘缝里洒进房间时，两人安静的面孔才稍稍能看清。

李东海的闹钟比其他日子要响得早一些。他关了闹钟，迷迷糊糊坐起来，看向身旁搂着他的腰不愿松手的爱人。

“赫宰——”

李赫宰皱了皱眉，动了动脚，努力想要醒过来。

“赫宰呀——”

这一声呼唤声音更大一些，也更短暂一些。这样有力的节奏似乎真的唤醒了熟睡的男人。李赫宰松开了手，伸了个懒腰，睁开了大眼睛。

“早啊。”

李东海伸手撸了撸李赫宰的头发，笑得很开心。

“亲爱的，快起床。知道我们今天要去做什么吗？”

李赫宰伸手去抓手机，看了眼时间和日期。

“今天我们去结婚。”

李东海笑着亲吻了李赫宰的额头。

“嗯，我们今天先去结婚，然后晚上去吃烛光晚餐。”

李赫宰也坐起来，从靠后的位置把李东海抱进怀里。

“好，今天一定有烛光。”

06.

呀，我们8周年了呢，继续保持这个关系吧。我爱你。

-Fin-


End file.
